


but because of you I might think twice

by theatrythms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Au where padme and anakin grow old and are HAPPY, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Skywalker Family, rey and ben are the adorable grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrythms/pseuds/theatrythms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At her eye level, Anakin can see the freckles that span across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Her glinting eyes that look so much like her grandmother’s always catch his eyes in joy and her thick, brown hair his wife likes to braid and play with is just like his daughter’s. Currently, Padmé had her granddaughter’s hair in two braids down her back. But they were still loose, and the stray hairs ended up either plastered to her face with the sweat from the desert, or fraying out of her binds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but because of you I might think twice

**Author's Note:**

> i had a fic planned at was like '10 things that never happened to anakin skywalker' and well i abandoned that but i really liked this one so ta da au where padme and anakin raise their babies and move to Tatooine in their retirement. Also, Rey is their granddaughter but its pretty ambiguous which skywalker twin is her parent so i just didnt say it. The title comes from 'We don't believe whats on tv' by twenty one pilots. Really cute song for this couple. Well hope you enjoy!!!

‘ _I used to say I wanna die before I’m old but because of you I might think twice.’_

He can hear her before he sees her, little giggles coming from under his work bench. He goes back to work, fiddling with the droid parts on his desk, ignoring her with a soft smile on his face. He feels her small pout through the force, and waits, 1,2,3 seconds before she pounces.

“Grandpa!” Anakin’s five year old granddaughter squeals, jumping out from under the hovering table.

“Rey!” He pretends to act surprised, clutching his robotic hand to his chest in play-shock. She giggles even harder at this.

“I got you didn’t I!” Rey rests her tiny fists on her hips, and looks up at him with gleaming brown eyes. Anakin grins back down at her, mirroring her pose.

“What is this for you? Fifth time this week?” He asks, and kneels down to her height, rubbing her cheek.

At her eye level, Anakin can see the freckles that span across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Her glinting eyes that look so much like her grandmother’s always catch his eyes in joy and her thick, brown hair his wife likes to braid and play with is just like his daughter’s. Currently, Padmé had her granddaughter’s hair in two braids down her back. But they were still loose, and the stray hairs ended up either plastered to her face with the sweat from the desert, or fraying out of her binds. Tatooine isn’t the ideal place to settle down with his wife after watching their children fight against the Empire, but his granddaughter loves the rolling sand dunes and the double suns that set each night. Padmé somehow likes their little Nabooian-inspired villa on the outskirts of the steadily building city on Tatooine. Rey likes it too, but Ben, not so much.

His grandchildren are his pride and joy. Rey likes to tinker in his workshop and reminds him so much of himself at that age, only unlike him, Rey has the wonderful freedom he and his mother were denied.  And, Ben, his grandson, asks about training to be a padawan and what it was like growing up in the Jedi Temple. Padmé loves them just as much, and always offers to take them for weeks at a time when his children (He actually, willingly, refers to Han as one of his own. Padmé never lets him away with it) need a break. Ben is at that age where hanging out with his grandparents ‘lame’ and ‘uncool’, but Anakin’s glad it’ll be a while before Rey gets to that stage.

“Sixth, _actually._ ” Rey scoffs, heaped with attitude only a Skywalker woman could have.

“Wow Rey, not even I could get record.” His wife’s bright voice comes from the door, and both Rey and her grandfather’s eyes are drawn to her, standing in her lovely sundresses she always wears when living in the desert. Today’s choice is a light green one with her curly, greying-hairs pined away from her face.  Anakin hates sounding cheesy, but every time he sees her, he feels the exact same since the first time he saw his angel, over forty years ago.

“What’s it been, thirty eight years married and you couldn’t even get over _five_.” Anakin says, shaking his head lightly.

“Do you need help getting up Grandad?” Rey asks, face completely serious.

“Why would I need help getting up?” He answers, and catches Padmé’s gaze for a second. She shrugs, urging Rey to continue.

“Well, it’s just daddy told me that since you’re getting old and stuff that you might need some help and stuff, like getting up or reading.”

The room is quiet for a second, before Padmé bursts out into uncontrollable laughter, holding herself against the doorframe to steady her. Anakin stares at Rey for a split second, mouth hung open. One of his ‘‘‘beloved children’’’ had called him old, to his granddaughter, who then in turn called him old. He’s only fifty-six?! People his age were still having children. And probably having a thirty five year old twins didn’t help his case. It’s not his fault he married young and had children when he was twenty one; they were in a time of war, and it was a time of uncertainty for everyone.

“I’m not that old Rey honey,” Anakin said at his bewildered granddaughter, who didn’t understand why her grandmother is currently pissing herself with laughter. “It’ll be a few more years before I’ll need help with that.” Padmé laughs even harder then, and Anakin tastes a retort on his tongue that won’t make her laugh afterward.

“I will need some help when I get to the same age as grandma however.” Anakin smirks as Padmé pulls herself up, mouth hung. She looks mad, but her eyes sparkle with mirth, and that draws a bigger grin from Anakin. Husband and wife keep eye contact, before joining each other in laughing, outrageously loud. Ben can probably hear it from where he’s hiding in his room, but he already thinks they’re senile.

“Wait, what’s so funny!” Rey asks over them. Padmé leaves the door, and joins them on the floor, brushing the stray hairs curling around Rey’s face.

“It’s just me and you’re grandma being crazy honey, nothing to worry about.” Anakin cups Padmé’s cheek, and in turn, she kisses his palm.

“What even happened in here?” Ben comes into the room, his own brown curls stuck up and in disarray. He must’ve been sleeping, Anakin thinks.

“Ben!! You’re up!!” Rey jumps out of her little floor circle with her grandparents, and attacks him.

“Rey! Go away!”

“No! Pick me up! Let’s play TIE fighter vs X Wing! You can be the TIE fighter this time!”

“I’m too old for that!”

They’re bickering leads them out of the room, probably to somewhere else in the Skywalker home. Padmé chuckles beside him, resting against his side, snugly tucked into him, their default position.

“They’re pretty crazy aren’t they?” She says. Her husband nods, and leans back against the work bench, chin buried in her hair and the skin in between her shoulder and neck.

“You’re not really old.” Anakin says “If anything, I’d say you look just as well, even after thirty eight years of marriage.”

“Is it really thirty eight years today?” Padmé asks. She does know the date of their anniversary, but it doesn’t feel real. It doesn’t feel like that quick, droid attended ceremony on Naboo was really so long ago.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, in a few weeks it’ll be my forty eighth anniversary of falling in love with you.” Anakin says, and she laughs, twining her hand in his non-robotic one.

“It does help, thank you.” Padmé responds, and turns back to kiss him.

The kiss is short lived, interrupted by a;

“Look what you did now Rey!”

Followed by a close-to-tears;

“It wasn’t me Ben!”

Anakin pulls away first “Wonder what they did.”

“Can’t wait to find out.” She sighs, and stands up. After a few seconds, he doesn’t join her, and Padmé can’t help but ask.

“I might need some help getting up.” Anakin says sheepishly.

Padmé shakes her head, imitating his voice “Wait until I’m as old as Grandma, he said.”

“Well, some of us have a harder time aging when married to a literal angel.” His signature grin slides onto his face, and Padmé still feels breathless, even after thirty eight years.

-


End file.
